


The Plan

by IngridAnne24



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie has a weekend planned out for Peggy, but it turns out more difficult than she realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this for a while.
> 
> It's pure smut. Also, I kinda just lazily handwave Peggy and Sousa's relationship, so. There's that.
> 
> ALSO
> 
> sign the petition to try to get Agent Carter back because I miss this show so much: https://www.change.org/p/marvel-the-fans-want-more-agent-carter

Peggy Carter was a difficult person to figure out, Angie learned pretty quickly. When they were just friends, when Angie thought she was just a phone operator, Angie just assumed Peggy was a girl from England, making it in America. The closer Angie got to Peggy, the more she pulled away the layers that was Peggy Carter, she realized what a complicated person this woman was.

But Angie was persistent. She had to be, to get to date Peggy. See, Peggy didn't realize Angie was flirting with her. Peggy also didn't realize Angie was into girls in the first place. That's why Peggy left for California without much warning. Peggy was regretful, of course, but she had a job to do.

Then Peggy told Angie was staying longer, and had started to date a colleague. Daniel Sousa. Angie remembered Peggy mentioning his name, but she showed no sign of being attracted to this man.

Angie was hurt, but Peggy didn't know how she felt about her roommate, so Angie forced it down.

Peggy returned in less than a month. Things didn't work out with Daniel, she had said. She admitted she was probably letting her hormones getting the best of her, then said she didn't usually let her hormones control her like that. Peggy look embarrassed at herself that she even suggested that.

“It just didn't work out,” Peggy repeated, and it was dropped.

Angie wanted to tell Peggy how she felt, feeling like it was fate that Peggy returned, but it never felt like the right time. Everytime she tried, her throat clenched and she had to excuse herself for water.

She tried for nearly a month. 

But then, it turned out she didn't have to.

One night, after seeing a movie together and they returned home, Peggy took Angie's hand and held it tightly.

“Angie, I, uh,” Peggy stammered. She never stammered.

Before Angie could ask Peggy what was wrong, Peggy's lips were on hers. Angie immediately returned the kiss. Two years of unsaid things were poured into that kiss.

“I'm sorry for not seeing it sooner,” Peggy whispered breathlessly. “But I think I've known longer than I care to admit. That's why it didn't feel right with Daniel.”

Angie smiled and kissed Peggy. She was always told she talked too much, but in this moment, nothing more needed to be said.

When it came to sex, Peggy could alternate between being gentle and rough pretty easily. Angie was fine either way, because it was Peggy, but she did like it gentle. Being on the receiving end was also nice, but watching Peggy on the edge of orgasm was one the most amazing things she had ever seen.

The first girl Angie slept with was aggressive and humped against Angie like she was a dog. That was Angie's first time and she didn't like it. The second girl was better, but she always cried after orgasm. The third one was the first one to go down on Angie, and taught her that Angie really liked oral sex.

Peggy did too, Angie found. Now, because Peggy was hard to read sometimes, Angie had to really study Peggy during sex. Sometimes, in the beginning, Peggy would orgasm without warning. One moment she would be panting a little bit, then she'd be gasping and clutching Angie.

So Angie started watching Peggy very closely, taking note of the way her muscles twitched, the way her eyelids fluttered. When Peggy was on the edge of orgasm, her eyebrows furrowed and the muscles in her stomach clenched. This information was locked away in Angie's brain.

Angie also took to alternating pressure to figure out what really got Peggy going. Sometimes, she'd try a more aggressive approach, then stop.

It was then, Angie realized she like it when she stopped. The idea that she had that much control over Peggy Carter, a woman who was one of the strongest people Angie had ever met, was reduced to a groaning mess from just Angie's hand, just the tip of her finger.

She never let it go on for too long, though, because they were busy people and they couldn't spend hours doing this, as much as Angie wanted to.

Peggy didn't take time off of work often, so it came as a surprise when Peggy announced she had the weekend off.

“I want to spend some time together,” Peggy said. “Something I learned from the war is life is short, and we need to spend time with those that we love.”

“Exactly,” Angie agreed, a very large grin threatening to spread across her face.

“I was thinking, a picnic in the park, a nice dinner, breakfast in bed; all food related activities, it seems.”

“That's okay, I like food,” Angie said, trying to keep the giggle out of her voice.

“Do you have any ideas?”

Angie had a number of ideas. In short, most of them involved having sex with Peggy. But she didn't know how to say that in a romantic way.

“The bed idea sounds good.”

Angie said this in an even voice. Peggy narrowed her eyes, then grinned.

“I see. I suppose the breakfast part is not that much of importance to you.”

“I mean,” Angie shrugged, “food's good too, but I had other plans.”

Peggy moved towards Angie. “What do you plan to do?”

“For what?”

Peggy laughed softly and moved even closer. “To me.”

“Oh. Um, I'm gonna kiss you, like this,” Angie demonstrated with a slow, deep kiss. “And then... you'll have to wait in see. We have a couple days, so how about no sex until then?”

One of Peggy's eyebrows bounced up. “Hm. I don't know if I can wait. What if I don't wait?”

“You mean, like, masturbate?”

Angie was teasing Peggy; she knew what she had been getting at, she just liked to see Peggy's reaction when Angie pretended to not get Peggy's hints.

Peggy nodded. “Yes.”

“Well, then, we won't have sex for two weeks.”

Something flashed through Peggy's eyes and Angie knew she had her. Another thing she learned about Peggy was that she loved challenges, especially if they were sexual in nature.

Angie leaned in and gave Peggy a long, deep kiss before pulling away. She grinned.

“I can't wait for this weekend, English.”

Angie decided to wait, too, to make it more fun. She felt okay about it. Peggy, however, had some trouble. She was snippy and irritable. Angie almost pointed out to Peggy that despite her persistence that she didn't usually let her hormones get the best of her (the incident with Daniel being the exception) it was exactly what was happening.

She decided it was best to not bring it up though. 

Thankfully the weekend came pretty quickly, and Angie debated going through with what she was planning. If Peggy was so wound up from no sex, Angie wondered how she would be stimulation, but still no sex (that would come at the end.)

“Hey, Pegs,” Angie said as Peggy came through the door. “Welcome to the weekend.”

“It could not have come soon enough,” Peggy sighed. She kissed Angie on the cheek, then moved to Angie's lips. They hadn't gone past a quick peck in the last few days, as neither of them trusted themselves in not taking it too far.

Angie almost stopped Peggy, but when Peggy's strong fingers found their way into Angie's hair, she knew she was a goner. Noses bumped against each other, tongues swiping, lips bruisingly pressed against lips.

When Angie felt hands at her belt, she snapped back to attention and broke away from Peggy.

“Hey, uh, Pegs?”

“Hm?” Peggy was still working at Angie's belt.

“I had an idea for this weekend, but I'm not sure how you'd feel about it.”

Peggy stopped and looked up at Angie. Even in Peggy's brown eyes, Angie could see that her pupils were almost completely overtaking them. Angie swallowed.

“Well, I was thinking... how'd you feel about some teasing?”

Peggy tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

“I could... tease you. This weekend.”

“Angie, what are you--”

“No orgasm,” Angie added quickly. “I mean, not until the end of the weekend.”

Peggy's eyebrows furrowed. “Uh...”

“If you don't wanna do that, it's fine, Pegs, really!” Angie didn't want to do that if Peggy didn't want to do that.

Peggy chewed on the corner of her lip. Angie really expected her to say no, but, Peggy smiled.

“It sounds like fun.”

“Really? Pegs, you've been tense all week. I don't want you getting all... more tense.”

Peggy smirked. “It'll be a good tense.”

**

After they ate dinner (Peggy's favorite; lasagna with extra cheese) they went into the master bathroom to take a bath. It had been too long since they took an actual bath, as they never had time.

Angie had set up a number of candles, which she was now lighting as Peggy undressed. When she turned around, Peggy was completely naked and standing there, smiling at Angie.

“You better hurry up, darling, the water will get cold,” Peggy said before she slipped into the water, letting out a content sigh as she did so.

Thanks to her experience in theatre, Angie was very skilled at undressing quickly for costume changes. In just a few seconds she was completely undressed. She could feel Peggy's eyes on her and looked up to meet those warm brown eyes she loved so much.

She climbed into the tub, fitting perfectly in between Peggy's legs. Peggy had her arms resting on the edges of the tub, but when Angie sat down, Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie and kissed her neck.

“When you said teasing,” Peggy pressed her lips to the underside of Angie's jaw, “what exactly did you mean?”

Angie decided that instead of verbally answering, demonstrating would be better. She reached behind her, finding the gap between Peggy's legs. It was a very awkward angle, but she didn't plan on doing this for long.

She ran a finger up and down the inside of Peggy's thigh. When she turned her head, she saw Peggy biting her lip. They hadn't even started having sex yet, and Peggy was already looking like that.

While her index finger continued that motion, with the slightest of contact her pinky finger swiped at Peggy's clit. The muscles in Peggy's legs noticeably clenched. Angie did it again, this time with a little bit more pressure.

Peggy gasped.

“Angie.”

“Yeah, Pegs?” 

Peggy didn't say anything more. She had her eyes screwed shut. Angie switched from her pinky to index finger and swirled at Peggy's clit a few times. With each tight rotation, Peggy's hips bucked up. Angie knew Peggy was already very close, so she withdrew her hand.

Peggy's eyes blinked up and she stared dumbly at Angie.

“That's what I mean by 'teasing,'” Angie explained. “We don't have to do this.”

Angie had never seen Peggy look more conflicted and she could literally see Peggy think about it.

“And what is the end goal, here?” Peggy asked after about two minutes of quiet introspection.

Angie considered this, and considered her words. “To make you come harder than you ever have,” she responded casually. She turned her head away from Peggy, facing towards again. “I want you begging my name, begging for me to let you come.”

Angie was close enough to Peggy that she heard her swallow. Peggy couldn't see it, but Angie was grinning. The thrill of this was almost too much.

Angie turned around suddenly and moved to the other end of the tub. Peggy was watching her closely, her eyes half-lidded. They didn't stay that way for long, though, because when Angie slipped her hand down between her legs, Peggy looked very interested.

Angie teased herself briefly before sliding two fingers into herself, gasping softly. She made sure Peggy had a good look, and judging by the flushed look on Peggy's face, she did. Even in the water Angie could already tell how wet she was and her pruny fingers were sliding easily against herself.

Peggy twitched and looked like she was about to move closer to Angie, but she didn't. Instead she watched Angie, very closely. Angie then looked at Peggy's hands, which she noticed were tightly gripping the edges of the tub.

“Are you trying to not touch yourself, English?” Angie tried to not smirk, but she could feel the corners of her mouth twitch.

“Perhaps,” Peggy replied. While she was obviously attempting to sound calm, her voice came out sounding ragged and hoarse instead.

“I didn't say you couldn't. Though...” Angie let herself smirk this time. “I might make that another rule.”

Peggy closed her eyes for a moment, then nodded. “Okay.”

Hiding her surprise at Peggy's lack of protest, Angie removed her hand from herself and slid back towards Peggy. She sat in front of Peggy, her back to her again.

“You can touch my neck and breasts, nothing else,” Angie instructed.

Peggy took to this challenge well. Her lips became firmly attached to Angie's neck, while her hands groped at Angie's breasts like they were saving her life. Peggy's technique in regards to Angie's breasts were usually much more skilled, but right now they were all over the place, tweaking and squeezing. It wasn't pleasurable in the normal sense, but something about Peggy's almost primal pawing was enough of a turn on. On top of that, there was also Peggy sucking at the side of Angie's neck.

With this amount of attention, Angie was starting to rethink her plan. She wondered if this was Peggy's own plan, because she was doing a very good job of stimulating Angie without actual sex. 

Angie's shifted her hips, trying to find a more comfortable position. She realized she now felt only one hand on her chest and saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

“Peggy,” Angie scolded. “Where is that hand going?”

The hand stopped.

“We can stop all together,” Angie continued. “I have no problem stopping.”

She had no idea where this boldness (or cruelness, depending on how one was looking at it) was coming from, but by the look of Peggy's face when she turned around, Peggy liked it.

“Very well.”

Angie captured Peggy's lips in a deep kiss, which Peggy eagerly returned. That kept that up for a few minutes before Angie suddenly stood up and stepped out of the tub. She ignored Peggy while she towel-dried her hair, then dried off the rest of her.

Peggy didn't move while Angie did that. Again, she just watched.

“We can head off to bed, Pegs. I'm kinda tired.” Angie was partially lying. While she was tired, she was also incredibly turned on, and she knew if she stayed in that tub with Peggy for much longer, well, she didn't trust herself.

She could tell Peggy wanted to protest, but instead, she nodded and stood up.

Angie hurried off to their bed, trying to avoid having to look at a naked, wet Peggy Carter. She crawled under the covers and turned off the light. She could hear Peggy quietly pad into the room before the bed dipped and Peggy slid next to Angie.

Normally Peggy would put her arms around Angie, but not tonight. Instead, she whispered, “good night,” and rolled onto her side, facing away from Angie.

Angie made the mistake of looking over because even in the dark, she could make out Peggy's ass in the dim light. She quickly looked away and willed herself to not think about it. It took her a while to fall asleep, her body a little bit worked up.

The next thing she knew was a warm body pressed against her back and light streaming into the window.

Peggy had wrapped her arms around Angie—like usual—and was still very much asleep. For a brief moment, it was peaceful, having Peggy's warm body up against her. A rare moment of bliss for them.

Peggy shifted, pressing herself even closer, which included her breasts and Angie remembered; she remembered their little game (which she started in the first place) and she remembered how long it had been since she had an orgasm.

“G'morning,” Peggy mumbled into Angie's ear. 

“Mornin', Pegs,” Angie said, trying to sound calm. This proved difficult, especially when Peggy slid her hand over Angie's breast and delicately palmed Angie's already hard nipple. Angie bit her lip, trying to hold back a moan.

Peggy brushed Angie's hair aside and took Angie's earlobe in her mouth, sucking gently. It was a good thing Peggy couldn't see her face, because when Peggy did that, Angie's eyes rolled back in her head. She likely felt the shiver go through Angie's body though.

She turned around at this point to face Peggy and kissed her. Peggy cupped the back of Angie's head, pushing her even closer. Peggy nipped at Angie's bottom lip and nudged at her nose with hers.

Angie reached between them and slid her hand between Peggy's legs. She didn't touch Peggy, though. Instead she hovered there until Peggy whined.

“Angie, please,” Peggy said. Peggy rarely begged and to get Peggy to do it gave Angie a little bit of a thrill.

Angie obliged and dipped her finger into the wet heat, causing Peggy to roll her body against Angie.

“Oh, Lord,” Peggy gasped.

Angie did it again, then ran her finger around the edges of Peggy's clit before slowly slipping her finger into Peggy.

Peggy's hips rolled with everyone stroke and thrust. Angie could tell Peggy was already very, very close, which is why she withdrew her hand.

Peggy groaned. “Angie.”

“Touch me,” Angie whispered into Peggy's ear. She placed a wet kiss to Peggy's cheek and Peggy did as she was told.

Peggy's technique was a little bit more forceful. Her used one hand to slide two fingers into Angie, while the other hand firmly pressed against Angie's clit. Angie's hips bucked up with an erratic jerk.

Peggy kissed her sloppily while she drove her fingers into Angie, in and out. The finger (or thumb?) pressed against her clit moved slightly, but not much. Angie used her own leg to push Peggy's leg between her hips and thrust against it. The movement helped drive Peggy's hands against Angie and once again, Angie couldn't control her eyes from rolling back in her head.

“Oh, God, Pegs,” Angie gasped. “Stop, stop, I'm gonna come. Stop.”

Angie ceased her movements, as did Peggy.

“What is it, darling?” Peggy asked, looking confused.

“Not yet. M'gonna wait,” Angie said. 

“For what?”

“You.”

Angie captured Peggy's lips in another kiss. She wanted Peggy to keep going, until she came because she knew it would feel so good, but she had a plan. And she was going to follow through.

Her moved slowly between Peggy's legs, stroking her inner thighs as she did so. She did a few quick circles around her clit, then teased at her entrance. Peggy let out a long sigh. Angie dipped her finger in, then went back to her clit for a couple more swipes.

Each time she did that, Peggy reacted from less stimulation, until it only took one swipe at her clit to make her whole body clench. Angie withdrew again.

“Please,” Peggy gasped in a throaty voice.

“Please what, Pegs?” Angie asked coyly. Before Peggy could answer, she bent down and sucked at the space where Peggy's jaw and neck met.

“Let me come,” Peggy said.

Those three words were enough for Angie. She kissed Peggy before reaching down again and firmly placing her finger on Peggy's clit. One swipe, a pause, another swipe and another pause. Then she twisted her finger in tight circles until Peggy's legs started to shake.

A long, loud moan tore out of Peggy. Angie had sat up enough to get a good look at Peggy and watched as the vein in her forehead popped from the force of the orgasm. Peggy gasped, then collapsed back onto the bed.

Angie removed her fingers and sucked them off. She continued watching as Peggy laid there, panting, her eyes closed. When she opened them they were slightly glazed over. She laughed.

“Was that your plan from the beginning, Angie?”

“Actually no. I was actually planning on teasing you until Sunday, but that would be cruel, and honestly,” she bent down and kissed Peggy on the cheek, “I needed an orgasm real bad.”

“Oh, I think I can help you with that, my dear,” Peggy said with a grin.

With a very swift motion she flipped Angie onto her back, kissed her, then moved down between her legs. First she nosed at Peggy's clit, while her tongue darted down and she licked up Angie's center. She lapped at it a few times before taking Angie's clit in her mouth and sucking gently.

Angie reached up and grabbed the top of the headboard, gripping it tightly.

Peggy grabbed Angie's hips and pulled her closer. She rapidly alternated between Angie's clit and vagina, her tongue covering just about every area she could. Her fingers dug into Angie's ass, holding her as close to her mouth as she could possibly be.

While Peggy did that, Angie had one hand gripping the headboard while the other ran over and under her own breast. In that moment the only thing that she was aware was Peggy's tongue and what it was doing to her.

“God, Pegs, that feels so good,” Angie gasped. 

“Then come for me, darling,” Peggy whispered encouragingly against Angie's crotch.

“Yes, yes, I will...”

Angie's hips rolled against Peggy's mouth, her body completely tense. 

Then the orgasm tore through her and Angie nearly cried. Her hips rose up as Peggy continued licking her through the orgasm, bringing her into a second orgasm a couple minutes later. When her body finally started to relax her arm fell back down and she ran it over her eyes.

Peggy crawled back up beside her and nuzzled her cheek.

“So far this is a pretty good weekend,” Peggy said.

Angie nodded, not able to find the strength to speak just yet. 

“What's the plan for the rest of the day?”

“Whatever you want, English,” Angie said after a moment.

“How about a picnic, then...” Peggy grinned. 

Angie mirrored the grin, then kissed Peggy, deeply. Peggy may have been difficult to figure out in some aspects, but when it came to this, Angie was confident she had a pretty good idea of what Peggy truly wanted (and how to get Peggy there).


End file.
